


and you will keep me close

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Community: femslash100, F/F, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow was a fighter; she was used to bad weather and roughing it in poor conditions.  But unlike Red, she was only human, and she wasn’t impermeable to the chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you will keep me close

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Red/Snow - protect.

“It’s so cold,” Snow said, voice hoarse and soft from a day of running.  Snow was a fighter; she was used to bad weather and roughing it in poor conditions.  But unlike Red, she was only human, and she wasn’t impermeable to the chill.

Red tucked Snow’s fur cloak hood tighter around her wind-chapped cheeks, brushing snowflakes off her face with her thumbs.  “I know.  We’re not far from a shelter I use if I’m out here after wolfstime.”  She wrapped a protective arm around Snow’s waist to shield her from the freezing wind.  They soon approached a small wooden lean-to and Red knew there was firewood and kindling inside.  “Here, we can rest for a bit.”

Snow hobbled into the shack, shivering wildly, hair matted in ice.  “I need to sleep…I’m just too cold.”

“I’ll make a fire.  You rest.”

Snow tugged her cloak over her shoulders and rested against the side of the shack, still shivering, teeth chattering.  “You’re too good to me, Red.”

Red smiled and worked on the fire.  She couldn’t stand the thought of Snow miserable and freezing in the shack—she deserved feather beds and warm hearths, not a run with wolves.  Red made a quick decision and pulled her cloak off, her special red cloak, draping it over Snow’s body.  It was far enough from wolfstime for it to be safe, and the heavy fabric was warm from her body.

Long after Red thought her companion was asleep, Snow murmured, “Thank you, Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Mis, because I'm a giant dork.


End file.
